Beneath the blood stained sky
by Jenovas-Freaking-Head
Summary: Rumors arise of an impending war. A young rulers nation is caught in the middle. A mysterious woman the key to chaotic events. Avalanche and WRO are dragged into events that could mean the end of them all. Post DOC. eventually Yuffentine.
1. The secret Beneath Junon

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership on Final fantasy VII or any other masterpieces from square enix. This fanfiction is purely a figment of my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Beneath the blood stained sky<strong>

**Chapter one: the secret beneath Junon**

The world had been quiet for a time. Two years had passed since the fall of Omega and Deep ground with little incident to follow. Other then the rogue units of deep ground soldiers or an occasional dragon reaching abit too close to home for some Nibelheim residents, many were able to carry out peaceful, uneventful lives which they once not had. Even the now dormant Mako reactors were now decaying into rust and ruin. The adventurous few would explore the dead reactors in search of salvage to sell or if very lucky a good piece of Materia, but poor villagers and scavengers had picked most reactors to its skeleton and only thieves and mutated beasts remained. All except the Junon underwater reactor, which guarded by the great armored city and seal of water was left untouched.

However the Mako-rich reactor and the huge Materia it once housed was not the only bounty hidden under the depths. If one was to continue onwards, past the reactors core and past the submarine docks, they would come across a large corridor, dimly lit, and with a dead end. SOLDIERs, dock workers and sea men just placed it down to poor architecture and used the corridor to store mechanics and work loads. However rumors, most likely started by bored and idle soldiers, began when sightings of key officials of Shinra, including the first president and Professor Hojo would depart down the corridor, and simply disappear in the darkness. Some would even say they could hear voices beyond the large wall at the end. Of course, after weapons attack, the siege of avalanche and meteors fall, everyone had quite rightly abandoned their posts. The rumors along with them.

It had been five years since the abandonment of Junons reactor. Yet within those years, some would catch glimpses of a figure entering the grounds in the dead of night, or hear the dull creaks of the elevator making its descent into the depths. The locals put it down to the WRO either on security or salvage missions, and spoke nothing of it.

It was on such a night whilst Junon slept, when a hooded figure, keeping to the shadows, crept along the dark streets towards the reactor. They walked quickly and with purpose. Stopping only to hide amongst the shadows as drunken shipmen and dock workers staggered home. Pulling the hood further over their face, they continued. Faster then before. A low rank WRO recruit was stationed outside the elevator to the reactor. He looked bored and disgruntled of the fact he had picked the short straw for the night watch. The hooded figure watched him as he paced slowly up and down, sneaking an on duty cigarette and finally slumping to the floor, his back against the elevator shutter.

The hooded figure made their move. Removing a green orb from their inside pocket, they cast a sleep spell upon the recruit, making him slump gently to the floor in a deep slumber. It would have been unwise to have killed him. No attention was wanted; the recruit would simply believe he had fallen asleep on duty. As had all the others.

* * *

><p>The elevator grinded to a creaking halt, and the shutters to the reactor opened. No sound was heard, albeit the brisk footfalls of the mysterious person and the repetitive drips of water leaking from the pipes overhead. Lights flickered near dead as they hurried down the dim corridors, past the heart of the reactor, past the submarine docks, towards the curious corridor.<p>

They halted at the dead end, and with a quick glance around, placed their hand upon the cold wall. They muttered a complex sounding and unheard of language, and suddenly a light, very much like that of a material spell, inked from the person's hands across the wall, forming a large circle with unfamiliar words and symbols. The wall rumbled, and split into two, turning into a large doorway. Revealed behind the secret door way was another corridor. Lights flashed into life as the figure stepped inside, one last nervous glance over the shoulder, and the walls rumbled shut behind them. Turning once again into a useless corridor with a dead end. Only then did they remove the hood from around their face. Revealed was a strong jawed man with half moon spectacles and slicked back white hair. His dark eyes scanned the silence of his surroundings. He was Professor Parcelus, and he had been returning each year to this place.

* * *

><p>Judah Parcelus had been nothing more than a young lab assistant when he joined Shinras science department 20years ago. A quiet man, he would keep to himself and work long into the night whilst the other scientists had long gone home. Professor Hojo had taken notice of the young scientist after Parcelus proclaimed a theory of a separate world on the other side of the Life stream. Gast had snubbed the theory, whereas Hojo became curious. After the discovery of Jenova and more rumors circulating around the Cetra… the speculation of an alternate world was definitely something to ponder upon. After all Hojo had his suspicions about the Cetra, Jenova and even that damn Turk. Something about them did not seem familiar to this world. However as the years past, Hojo lost interest in Parcelus and his theories, and became hell bent on the Promised Land and his precious Sephiroth. Parcelus had asked Hojo to allow him to conduct experiments on the Turk locked in the Shinra mansion basement, but Hojo had ultimately refused. He did not like sharing his toys. However he did mention where 'another' could be found.<p>

* * *

><p>Parcelus walked with purpose towards his final destination. He walked by heavy steel doors, each with numbers engraved in them. 17…38…22… Past glass walls revealing vast laboratories on the other side. They appeared to be in disarray, not used in many years. An old, bloody handprint was smeared on one of the glass panels. He continued onwards for a short while, before finally stopping in front of a large sealed doorway. 01 was engraved on it. Like the entrance to the secret lab, Parcelus performed the same alchemic ritual upon the door, and it split open. The room within was large and circular in shape. It was pitch black except for small lights surrounding what looked like a large metal cage with no windows. In the near darkness the flickering lights of scientific equipment could be seen upon it. An alchemic circle, so much familiar with this disturbing place, was deeply engraved around the metal enclosure.<p>

"I'm back my pretty one." Said Parcelus, standing before the cage. "You have been here for so long, but now I'm setting you free my war bringer. Now is the time to set the wheel in motion."

The monitors upon the cold steel reacted slightly, signaling a stir in life. Parcelus had caught the attention of whatever it was in there. Parcelus removed an earth material from his coat, and cracked the floor beneath him. Breaking the engraved symbols surrounding the cage. Suddenly the monitors burst into life with alarms and madly flashing lights as the cage began to slowly open.

Parcelus grinned menacingly, and inside, connected to wires and fluid filled tubes, was a woman. Her body was wrapped in a white cloth and bandages. Restraints bound her in place. Her face was bandaged, framed in long, limp blonde hair. Her eyes were blindfolded.

"You are free to move" Said Parcelus. "No one will hurt you. You're safe with me"

A twitch of the fingers, and a jerk of the head, but she stayed there.

"Come out my dear…you can break through those bindings easily" Parcelus said, stepping past the cracked seal and reaching a hand out to the women's hidden face.

She snapped her head up, and in an abnormally fast move, she snapped the restraints binding her arm like paper. She grabbed Parcelus' hand, and twisted it. Crushing the bones beneath her fingers.

A scream of pain escaped Parcelus as he fell backwards from the cage, his eyes bulging as he cradled his crushed hand.

Using her now free hand she fiercely yanked the tubes and wires from her skin and tore the bindings that entrapped her in place. She pulled at the bandages on her face, but only enough to reveal her thin lips.

Parcelus lay gasping for breath on the floor, staring wide eyed at her. "I.I kept you alive! All these years. I made you into something great and terrible!"

She stepped towards him.

"I kept Hojo away from you!" Panic rising in his voice. "You know what he did to the other one? He wanted the same for you. I kept him away, protected you! You owe me your life!"

She lunged at him, pinning his arms down with her hands. Finally she spoke.

"I owe you nothing but one thing…" Her voice was soft, husky and with a dark edge. Small fangs were noticeable beneath her pale lips. "And it's all you deserve…"

And with an animal like snarl she sank her teeth deep into his neck, and pulled. Parcelus screamed in agony, his voice beginning to gargle from the blood rapidly filling his mouth. She released him and stood up, watching his final moments beneath her thin blindfolds. Blood dripped from her mouth down her front. She looked down as his blood pooled by her feet as he gargled and twitched. His life fading fast.

Finally after a moment or so… he faded into the life stream.

And she walked away, bare footed through the pool of blood, away from her prison. Leaving bloody footprints behind her. She walked past the labs, past the numbered doors similar to her own and towards the hidden door, which opened upon her approach. She walked past the docks and past the reactor. Towards the elevator to the surface.


	2. WRO Investigates

**Chapter Two: WRO Investigates**

The guard posted outside stirred from his induced slumber; groggily he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Don't tell me I fell asleep on duty….great….my sarg will kill me if he found out…"

He stood up and stretched. Dawn was breaking and soon his shift will be over. He cranked his neck round mid stretch as the sudden sound of gears and old mechanics reached his ears. It was the elevator.

"What the..?" Said the young recruit, reaching for his firearm. The elevator halted, but the shutters did not open.

"Whose there?" He shouted, aiming his gun at the door. There was no answer.

"My name is Roon Cley. I'm a WRO soldier. I am armed and you are trespassing!"

No answer.

"Come out now or force will be used." Maybe he should call for back up…no not yet, most likely some local kids who snuck past as he slept.

"I'm going to count to three and you better come out" said Roon. "One…two…..fucks sake…two and a half! ...Fine…..Three!"

The shutter began to rise before Roon's hand had hit the button to open them himself. He quickly aimed his gun, expecting some snivelling teens to shy out. However he got a shock when he saw a bloody, bandaged woman standing there. So much so he almost dropped his weapon.

"Fuck…Hey love? The hell did you come from? Are you ok? Your bleeding…"

She tilted her head to one side in a curious manner, studying him.

"Look….i'm going to call for help, understand? I'm from WRO. Your safe, see?"

And he lowered his gun, and placed it on the floor.

"See?" I'm not going to hur-AGHHH!"

Her hand was clasped around his throat. Her fingers almost crushing the breath from him.

"Where am I?" she snarled, teeth bared.

Roon gasped for breath, clawing desperately at her hand.

"Where?" she barked, and she lifted him off the ground by his throat.

"J..Junon!" Gasped Roon.

"What is WRO?"

"World r...Regenesis org...Organisation. Let me g..go!"

'Humph.' She muttered, and tossed him to the floor. Roon lay gasping and massaged his throat, her fingernails had drawn blood. '_Call back up.'_ his mind screamed. _'Get your knife. Get your Gun….oh shit the gun!'_

He rolled over reaching out for it, and found the barrel pointing in his face…

"What are you? Some fucked up mako experiment, Jenova? What?"

She peered at him through the thin material covering her eyes.

"I am neither... I'm much more." She said. "Now tell me, are all the WRO troops this poorly trained? I've had better resistance from beasts.

Roon didn't reply. He just stared at the gun pointing between his eyes.

"Who trapped me here?" she asked.

"I…I don't know, I was just on guard duty. We… we didn't know anyone was down there, no one should have been down there. D...Dont kill me...please." He pleaded.

"I want answers. Who is your commander?"

"…Brigadier Alekhov….He's in charge of WRO's forces…but the head of WRO is Reeve. Reeve Tuesti.

"And where can he be found?"

"HQ….. In Edge… outside the Midgar ruins. You'll know when you see them."

"Which way?"

"East" He said, pointing the way. "Go east."

She lowered the gun. "You have been of some use, but reach for that knife or radio and I'll be painting the floor with your brains. Understand?"

Roon nodded, and flinched as she patted his cheek with the gun barrel. She smirked at him. "Good boy."

She began to walk away. Leaving poor Roon shaking on the ground. _Wait till she's out of sight. _He thought_. 'Wait till she's out of sight and call back up…wait till she's…..she's gone.'_

Roon grabbed his radio. "WRO this is Private Roon Cley based at junon reactor. Back up needed. I repeat back up…" He trailed off, eyes staring ahead of him. Staring at his own gun and the women who aimed it and pulled the trigger...

* * *

><p>Reeve tapped his pen in a frustrated manner on his unfinished paperwork. He hated being called into HQ this early in the morning. He glanced at the clock mounted on the wall and groaned. It was nearing 6:30. Reeve rubbed his tired eyes and laid his head on the desk.<p>

"Why did I agree to this job?" He muttered. He grudgingly sat up as the door to his office opened, and a large man with grey thinning hair entered. He wore a uniform of dark blue adorned with medals and stripes indicating position and stature. A finely crafted sword was shafted by his side.

"Ah Brigadier Alekhov" greeted Reeve with a weak smile. "You don't happen to have brought me a coffee have you?" He stood up to shake the brigadier's hand.

"I've barely had the time to wake up myself friend." Replied Alekhov in a deep but warm voice.

Reeve sat back down, indicating the spare seat for Alekhov. "So what happened?" He asked.

"At 5:38 this morning we got a call from a private Roon Cley who was stationed in Junon. It was a distress call in need of support. However the call was prematurely disconnected. A unit was sent to his post….all they found was his radio lying in a pool of blood."

"He was murdered?" Asked Reeve.

Alekhov looked solemn. "It is most certain."

Reeve leaned back in his chair, frowning. This was all he needed. Recently he was being pressured by Rufus for an alliance between WRO and Shinra. And he knew how much Rufus wanted to claw his way back into power, even if he had to sacrifice the main source of his once empire: Mako energy. He looked back to Alekhov who waited patiently for him to speak.

"Are there any witnesses?" He asked.

"The unit who was sent are asking locals now; I am waiting for their report."

Reeve sighed and stood up, walking to the window of his office. It was getting lighter outside. It looked liked it would be a beautiful day. And now it was overcast with the shadow of the murder of an innocent man. He turned back around as Alekhov's phone rang.

"Brigadier Alekhov speaking…yes...…are you sure?" He looked up at Reeve, who frowned in return. "No…stay at your post. I'm coming to you. Close the area off and keep the locals away. Make sure the witness stays with you." He hung up.

He sighed heavily, Reeve watched him, waiting for him to speak.

"Reeve…there was blood found in the elevator to the reactor. And a witness saw someone near the spot where Private Roon fell. They say this person was carrying a gun."

"Who had clearance to go into the reactor?

"No one. It wasn't any of our Men. We haven't been down there in weeks."

"Then how the hell could someone have been down there?" Reeve said, frustration rising in his voice.

Alekhov stood up. "I don't know, but what is important now is what the witness saw. This murderer is still walking around and could possibly kill again. I'm leaving for Junon, what will you do?"

Reeve tapped his fingers on the desk. "I will stay here, but take Cait with you so I can keep tabs on whats happening. Get a description of this person and send units out to find them. Make sure everyone in Junon remains in their home until it is safe."

"Yes sir, I will report if the situation changes in anyway."

Alekhov began to leave, barely opening the door before Reeve spoke again.

"Alekhov I want a sweep of the reactor. If someone was down there I want to know why."

Brigadier Alekhov looked back at him. "Yes sir." And he left, closing the door behind him.

Reeve slumped back into his chair. "Well this is just bloody brilliant!" He exclaimed as sarcastically as he could.

* * *

><p>Brigadier Alekhov arrived in Junon soon after his meeting with Reeve. WRO troops had set up barricades around the murder scene. Out of view of the blood was a woman, the witness. She was talking to a couple of troops who saluted as the brigadier approached them.<p>

"Is this our witness?" He asked. The woman was still in her dressing gown and appeared nervous in front of the large man.

"Yes sir, this is Mrs Hayner, she heard the gun shot and saw someone leave the grounds." Said one of the recruits.

Alekhov smiled warmly at her and said "I must thank you for your co operation, can you tell me everything you saw and heard in detail?"

She relaxed slightly. "Well… my home is above one of the main shops in the main street, I was letting my cat back in and I heard a shot. I knew it was a gunshot so to be safe I hid inside…..I don't think anyone else heard, it was so early and businesses don't open till nine here… I kept watching from my window to see if anything was happening…and then…."

"What did you see Mrs Hayner?" ask Alekhov.

"….It was a woman sir, she wore white, and she had blood on her. She….she was carrying a gun."

"A woman? Can you describe her further?"

"She had blond hair, it was long. Her face was covered in bandages; the blood was coming from her mouth. She was heading out of the town. I know I should have called for help, I'm sorry. But she looked so dangerous and I was scared. I…"

"Its alright, you did nothing wrong. You remained inside and that was the right thing to do" Said Alekhov reassuringly. He turned to his troops. "Private Fayn please take Mrs Hayner back to her home and make sure she is alright. Second lieutenant Yates, come with me. I need you to send a warning to Fort condor, Edge and Kalm."

He turned to leave and felt something tug at his coat.

"Eh laddie?" Should I inform Reeve of what that missy said?" asked a small accented voice. Alekhov looked down to the talking cat.

"Please do, and then I need you to search the reactor with my men; you are small and can go places that they may not." Said the Brigadier.

"Aye sir!"

Alekhov walked towards the open shutters of the elevator, and upon the platform were droplets of blood. Small and few, but definitely blood.

He sighed. _What abomination has left this place? _He thought.

* * *

><p>She stood on the edge of what was once the great city of Midgar. She surveyed the ruins. <em>A great battle had been fought here<em> she thought. She touched the cloth that covered her eyes, why was she so afraid to remove them? She could see well enough due to the thinness, yet she would feel vulnerable if she were to remove them. After all, her eyes had let her down many years before. She snatched her hand back to her side, forcing herself away from her thoughts. She needed to find Edge and she wanted to put this gun to better use then its previous owner did.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for informing me Cait sith" Said Reeve, trying to unfold a map of the Junon reactor blueprints with one hand.<p>

"Do you think we should let the others know?

"…..Not yet, I don't want to concern them when this could be resolved quickly."

"Aye then, I'll let you know if we find anything in the reactor." The call ended.

Reeve studied the blueprints before him. The whole area was searched for any remaining clones of Sephiroths and again for deep ground soldiers. What did we overlook? Thought Reeve, scanning his memory. Something about this made him unsettled.

He was so focused on the blueprint he jumped when his phone rang for a second time. He was surprised when he saw the caller ID.

"Well Cloud this is a shock, what next? Will Vincent call me too?" He said, straining a laugh. _That damn cat has gone behind my back and told them anyway_, he thought. _My fault really, I made him to sneaky for our own good._

"I've just made a delivery to one of your Kalm offices….they said there's been an incident in Junon?"

Reeve sighed, he had not wanted to, but now he might as well tell Cloud the whole story….

* * *

><p>"…..so any idea where the girl is now?" Asked cloud.<p>

"It depends on how far she could walk in two hours; she hasn't left the continent that's for certain. Units are out now patrolling outside the towns." Replied Reeve.

"What about Midgar? For all we know they might have something to do with everything that's happened there. Most things have been so anyway."

"Perhaps so, I'll send someone to patrol…."

"No need I'm on my way there now." Said cloud, in the background Reeve could here Fenrirs engines rumble deeply.

"Cloud…You need to be careful, there's something about this whole mess that's bothering me."

"I hear you. I'll call in if I find anything." And he hung up.

Reeve sat down behind his desk. _I hope you don't find anything Cloud, Tifa will murder me otherwise for getting you involved_ he thought. He hated Mondays.


	3. The girl with the devils eyes

The ruins of Midgar loomed in the distance as Cloud sped onwards on the mighty Fenrir. He could understand why Reeve was bothered. The unprovoked murder of a WRO soldier was an almost unheard of occurrence. Especially within the last couple of years. And what was more disturbing is that the murderer supposedly came from the reactor, and that was always a bad thing based on Clouds experience.

He became lost to his thoughts on what he may encounter and failed to notice a figure crouch low behind some rocks on the sandy hill he drove past. He snapped back to reality when he heard a lone gun shot and in a Mako enhanced reflex he immediately swerved Fenrir hard away from the direction of the shot. The bullet ricocheted off the forefront of the bike. Immediately Cloud drew his sword and scanned the distance for the gunman. The air was eerily calm. Cloud switched the engine off and cautiously got off Fenrir, preparing to block any more bullets with the buster sword.

However the onslaught of bullets never came, all that greeted Cloud was a deathly silence. He strained his eyes to see movement amongst the rocks and finally his wait paid off. A movement, small as it may be, had caused a couple of tiny stones to tumble down the rocky slope. They had given their position away. Cloud instantly cast a fire spell towards the hill side. Not enough to incinerate them, but enough to cause them to show themselves. And it had worked. She dove out of the flames, and fired a couple of rounds at Cloud who swiftly knocked them away with the great sword. From what Cloud could see, it was a standard handgun. And from the bullet she put into Private Cley's skull to the three she had already fired at him, she should only have three bullets left.

A handicap she had already realized for herself. And she knew the disadvantage she had against her new opponent. He had Materia and a hefty weapon, and she a soon to be useless gun. She took shelter behind a large boulder as Cloud fired more spells at her, more powerful this time. Hurried footfalls reached her ears as the roar of the flame spell ceased. He was charging at her. _Idiot_, she thought. She jumped from behind her hiding place and fired at him, only for the bullet to bounce from the protect spell he cast around himself. In a seconds delay on her part Cloud swung his sword at her, catching her only enough to slice through the white cloth she wore. She flipped backwards and hissed at him, baring her small fangs.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked. "You came from the Junon reactor….are you a Mako experiment?"

She stared back him and answered "You're the second person to ask me that today….and I was hoping you would end the same way, but you seem to have much more fight in you, what with those pretty Mako eyes of yours."

"You killed an innocent man…"

"Please, I've killed hundreds of innocent men in my lifetime, what is one more to the count?"

Cloud studied her, she held the gun and used it like it was actually apart of her. She stood proudly with the air of a very skilled fighter. She looked to be in her mid twenties.

"Tell me your name." Cloud ordered.

"Tell me yours." She retorted.

"….Cloud Strife. Now you have to tell…" He trailed off, eyes widening, staring behind her. WRO troops had appeared behind her at least 20 metres away. A low breeze swept past them, and she picked up their scent.

"NO!" Cloud shouted both at her and the troops who was taking aim, but she was much faster. She spun around and fired her last bullets, taking down two of the seven troops with deadly accuracy. Cloud took the only chance offered and cast a sleep spell upon her. She gasped, cursing herself for her own stupidity, and collapsed to the ground.

Cloud ran to her, hoping the spell had worked. "Stay back!" he shouted to the troops who rushed over, pointing their guns at her. Cloud rolled her over onto her back, she was out cold.

"Call Reeve, We need to get her in a secure place as soon as possible." He worried the sleep spell would not work long on her. He lifted the material covering her eyes. They were closed.

He felt a vibration from his pocket. It was his phone. He sighed inwardly as he saw the caller. "Tifa…..now _really_ isn't the best of times."

* * *

><p>Her past was a haze; she could not remember how she even came to this world. How long had it been now? Thirty years? Forty? She had been abandoned amongst the snowy dunes near a great mountain. That much she knew. Someone was with her, or was it two? They left her, she knew that. She was left to survive alone. Which she managed just fine. It suited her. Was she not trained to live off the land and to struggle and fight after all? Yet still…she was bitter, a vendetta against someone she could not even remember was very frustrating. And to make things worse she had been captured by men in white coats and forced to be a guinea pig, and locked away from the world for 15 years. They even took her beloved weapon. Still, at least she had got her revenge against Parcelus. She could still taste his blood in her mouth.<p>

She began to stir from her slumber. The last few hours now came as a blur to her mind. It was a shame to kill that recruit, so scared he was of her. But she was disoriented, scared herself she hated to admit, but enraged more than anything. And then there was the man with Mako eyes, she had never seen them before but she knew full well what they looked like. She would listen in on the scientists who studied her on 'Hojo's great success'. Whatever that was. Not that she cared in the least.

Voices. She could hear voices. Or was she still dreaming? She attempted to move and found her arms to be restrained. _Shit….not again._

Her eyes fluttered open. She breathed a sigh of relief to find that the bandage covering them had not been removed. _Well at least the setting is different…._

She was in a room used for interrogation. A two way mirror was opposite her. The first time she had seen herself in years, and like the last time, she was covered in blood._ I suppose it is not mine this time… _She was restrained to a chair with thick leather belts.

She looked around; voices came from behind the mirror. _Yes I'm awake…_

A camera was mounted in the corner of the room pointing at her. She grinned with menace at it and stuck her tongue out. More voices from behind the mirror. She also took note of what looked like an intercom device which crackled as someone began to speak to her.

"You've been struck with a sleep spell, so don't be surprised to feel groggy for awhile" It was Reeve. "We won't harm you, but if you choose to remain violent we will end you like you have done so my men."

"Ahhh….. So I am speaking to Reeve Tuesti no?" She mused, smirking at the mirror. "And don't be surprised I know your name, your man gave in very quickly. He was most helpful" She added mockingly. Behind the glass with Reeve stood Cloud. They both turned as Brigadier Alekhov entered the room. He placed his hand on Clouds shoulder. "Well done. It was a miracle you wasn't hurt." He said.

Cloud sighed in reply, "She got distracted at a price. She took down two more men."

"What did you find at the reactor Alekhov?" Reeve asked, still watching the woman who sat like she was on a throne.

"The remains of bloody footprints. But what is more curious is that they seemed to come from that corridor used for storage. It's like she just walked through the wall. It is far too risky to damage the dead end in anyway. For all we know it could let the sea in and kill the units down there now."

"What do you suggest? Leave it be? Something is behind that wall. It is obvious now. And as soon as I find out who this girl is I'm paying Rufus Shinra a visit for answers….."

A soft, child like laugh interrupted his rant. They turned back to the mirror, confused.

"Now see? If you was nicer rather then pointing guns and swords in my face than maybe I might have been more co operative and not kill your precious meat shields." She laughed cruelly.

Reeve spoke into the intercom. "What's behind that wall?" he asked.

She raised her head and seemed to look straight at him through the glass.

"…..You homo-sapiens…..your curiosity will damn you all to Hades. You can't help but to claim what is not yours." Her voice began to rise in anger. "You poke and prod with your metal instruments. You shock and burn to get reactions. You ask so many QUESTIONS!" She began to shout. "You torture to learn! You hurt for results! I was locked in limbo for 15years just so you humans could study and create! It's a fucking laboratory and I was its rat. So well hidden because you can't use your fucking eyes!"

"Calm down! No ones going to hurt you here! Who was the scientist in charge? Did you catch a name? Was it Hojo?" Cloud had barged Reeve out of the way to the intercom.

"Hojo, Parcelus, Shinra, Scarlett, Heidegger…."

"Science and weapon departments…." Reeve muttered. "How surprising."

"Oh they were all were so interested. All wanted to see but something happened and they left. I felt the world shudder and they all fled, but they kept me still. He kept coming back and I was powerless to stop his touching hands and sharp metals."

"Who came back?" Asked Alekhov.

"…Parcelus. He let me go, and I tore his throat out. It was the least I could do."

Reeve turned to Cloud, "Parcelus was an aide to Hojo….but from what I saw he was no one significant. How wrong I was." He turned to the woman. "Can you describe Shinra?" He needed to know if Rufus knew anything about this, if so he would be made accountable for this whole mess.

"Fat. Proud. Very fat though…." She muttered.

"The first president then" Reeve said to himself. "Do you ever remember seeing his son? Rufus Shinra?"

"Are you seriously telling me that tub of fat could even produce children? If so he was never mentioned nor did I see him. If he's anything like his father he would remind everyone often." She replied.

"…..that would be a no then." Sighed Reeve. At least that was something. He looked at the girl bounded to the chair. He felt pity for her, to be imprisoned and tortured for years; she looked to be twenty five or so. Her face was frail and sullen, lips pale and thin.

"What is your name?" He asked her gently.

"They called me number one…" she replied, her head hanging limply. Her lank hair almost hiding her face. Cloud tried to ask again but Reeve stopped him. Allowing her time to compose herself.

"I'm sorry for what Shinra did to you. If we had known that laboratory existed we would have saved everyone down there. We are no strangers to the evil these men could do. I am sorry." Reeve said softly.

And she believed his word, she looked up to them, even though she could not see the men who watched her from behind the glass, she knew the truth in their words.

"My name…." She whispered, and she clenched her fist, and broke free of the belts that trapped her arm. Immediately Brigadier Alekhov reached for his sword but Cloud grabbed his arm. "Wait!" He said. Looking at the woman.

And she slowly began to remove the material covering her eyes. Cloud and Reeve gasped when she looked up to them.

"My name is Cassondria Deyanira" And her eyes were blood red.

"…Cloud?" Reeve said calmly, staring at the woman's eyes. "Call Vincent….Get him to come here immediately."

* * *

><p>Authors note: If you have been reading this far, thank you very much. I have thought of this story for a few years now and have finally allowed myself to share it with my fellow writers here. So once again thank you and i hope you enjoy what is to come as much as i have fun writing it.<p>

For those curious, i dont pull names out of the air for my original characters. I take time to research name meanings from different cultures. For example Alekhov means 'Defender of Men'. Parcelus is derived from the real life scientist Paracelsus Von Hohenheim, an alchemist and a madman who strived to create Homunculi. (You fullmetal fans will surely appreciate this). And Cassondria Deyanira roughly translates to 'shine on man and wreak great destruction'.

So now that ive tried to educate you all slightly please feel free to leave a review and thoughts so far. I know sometimes original characters may get a bad press so i would be interested to know what my readers think. Good or bad. Its how i learn afterall.

Again thanks for reading and more importantly enjoy :)


	4. Of the same blood

The phone ringing woke him from a deep sleep. Groggily he reached out for it, not bothering to look at the caller ID. It was most likely Yuffie or Cid anyway.

"Hm?" He muttered, still half asleep.

"Vincent its Cloud, I'm at HQ. There has been an…incident. We need you here...like now. I'm with Reeve"

"What happened?"

"It's…look; I can't explain over the phone, can you get here?"

"Alright….." He looked over towards the clock on the bedside. It was almost 10:30 in the morning. "I'll be there soon."

"Thanks…..better bring Cerberus too". The call ended.

Vincent sat up and brushed the hair from his eyes. He was still getting used to sleeping for longer and a lot of other things on top of that since chaos had returned to the Lifestream two years ago. His voice had become softer; he was more relaxed and spent less time by himself. Although this was mainly down to Yuffie who insisted on making him spend time with his friends as much as possible. Thankfully Tifa had intervened and explained that Vincent, much like Cloud, liked be left alone sometimes. Of course Yuffie ignored this. And an excitable knock on the door told Vincent this was one of those times.

He hastily pulled on a shirt and opened the door and was greeted to the sight of a young woman holding two hot beverages and a happy grin plastered on her face. A large shuriken was strapped to her back.

"Hi Vinnie."

"Isn't this rather early for you?" Vincent asked with the slightest hint of a smirk.

"Says you, you look like you just got up, look I brought you this" and with that she pushed the drink into his hand, walked past him into the apartment and jumped onto the sofa. Oh yes she always made herself at home.

Vincent rolled his eyes and managed to muster a small smile, he had to admire her relentless perseverance. Over the past couple of years she had coaxed him out of his shell more so then others, even teaming up with Cid and Marlene to ceremoniously burn his cloak as a ritual "cleansing" as they put it. And he felt the most at ease with her. Her charm and optimism was a lively contrast to his quiet nature yet strangely the personality clash worked somehow and they had formed a close friendship.

"You can stay here but I need to go, Cloud needs me at HQ as soon as possible"

He said, walking to his room to get changed and prepare.

"Anything fun happening?" She called after him. "I'm heading there myself later to update Reeve on some of my impressive spy work. Did you know Rufus is trying to get funds from the Ruler of Amentra? Y'know that Large island city in the North east sea. Keep to themselves, scary guy in charge. I know I met him with my dad. So yeah…since Shinra was made bankrupt he's been begging for money from nearly everyone. Soon he'll be so desperate to have the guts to ask Wutai and I hope I'm there to see Godo make him a head shorter for the nerve…"

Vincent returned fully dressed with Cerberus by his side.

"….so I was returning and was passing near Kalm anyway so I thought I would come by and bother you some. And I have just decided to come with you to HQ to save me waiting around." She got up, stretched and drained the last of her coffee. "Right, let's go pretty boy." She said, opening the door.

Vincent sighed. Sometimes there was simply no arguing with the princess of Wutai.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at HQ Cloud was waiting for them outside. He was covered in dust and looked like he had been in a scrap.<p>

"Wow Cloud, did you win or lose?" Said Yuffie. Going to hug him.

"What are you doing here?" He replied, giving an awkward half hug back.

"Charming. I came to see Reeve."

"You may need to wait" Said Cloud, turning to Vincent. "We have a problem…you need to come see this."

The smile on Yuffie's face faltered and became concerned from Clouds tone.

"…What's going on?" She asked, looking from one man to the next.

Cloud sighed, and signalled for them to follow him.

Along the way to the interrogation room Cloud explained the events at the Junon reactor and that of the woman, he hadn't got round to telling them of her curious eyes of yet. He thought it best for Vincent to see himself first.

"…..So what is it? Is she jacked up on Mako?" Yuffie asked, half running to keep pace with them.

"Not that she claims, and don't ask her either. She doesn't seem to like being asked that or any other questions really. She's calm now but I don't know how unpredictable she is. And the last thing I want is for her to get her hands on another gun or anything that could do harm." Said Cloud, and they reached the interrogation room. Before Cloud opened the door he looked straight at Vincent and said. "I don't know who or what this girl is but why I called you will be very clear in a couple of seconds". And he pushed the door open.

Reeve was sitting on a desk watching the girl behind the glass. Brigadier Alekhov had left to return to the reactor.

"Vincent, hi. Oh Yuffie too? You're back earlier then I expected." Said Reeve, standing up. He looked to the pair. "Cloud has told you everything?" He asked.

"…..Not everything" Cloud said before they could reply.

"What haven't you told me?" Asked Vincent, looking to Cloud.

Reeve and Cloud were silent for a moment and exchanged a look. Reeve rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Look at her." He said, moving out of the way.

Vincent stood in front of the glass with Yuffie nervously looking around him. The girl was sat in the chair, which she had turned around so her back was to them. She was hugging her legs to her chest. Her face was tucked behind her knees. She looked so child like.

"Cassondria?" Reeve asked, talking into the intercom. "We need to ask you some more questions."

"Don't want to." Came a muffled reply.

"She's been like this for awhile… she told us her name then she closed up again. She's just been sitting there ever since." Said Cloud.

"Has anyone actually been in there with her yet?" Asked Vincent.

"I wouldn't dare let anyone in with her. She's already killed four people. One of them with her bare hands." Said Reeve, folding his arms.

"So what will you do? Leave her in there?" Yuffie asked, straining to see more of the strange girl, who raised her head at the sound of her voice.

"You have a girl with you?" She asked, her back still turned.

Yuffie instantly shut her mouth and shifted to hide behind the three men. Whatever this girl was, she knew to be afraid.

"To answer your question darling, I can only assume I will be imprisoned here for some time, but I'll have you all know I can easily get out of here now that I don't have a seal to keep me in place." Said Cassondria, twisting blonde hair around her finger.

Vincent's ruby eyes narrowed. "What seal?"

Cassondria stopped playing with her hair. "Your voice is new too, aren't I becoming the popular one. Someone like me can not be stuck fast with simple cages or snares. See how easily I broke from that lab? All because Parcelus broke the carved ritual around me-"

"Show me your eyes." Interrupted Vincent. Cloud and Reeve looked at each other.

"Vinnie….?" Yuffie said quietly.

"Reeve I need to go in there" Said Vincent, removing his gun from its holster and placing it on the desk.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Whether it's a good idea or not Reeve is not important." He retorted, moving to the door to the interrogation room.

"Take your bloody gun you idiot!" Yuffie exclaimed, Vincent turned to her and half smiled. "I think she will appreciate it more if I didn't." And he entered the room.

Yuffie huffed and sat on the desk to watch what happened next. "If she so much as touches a hair on him I'm cutting her head off." She snarled.

Reeve smirked "Yuffie dear, I'd expect no less from you."

* * *

><p>Cassondria's head snapped towards the door as it opened slowly, she quickly looked for something to use as a weapon. Maybe the chair or desk could do some damage should it connect with a skull.<p>

"I'm not armed." Came a voice from behind the door.

"…..You're the one who asked of the seal?"

"Yes."

"You know of what I said?"

"…yes"

"Who are you? Why do you want to see my eyes?" She asked, slowly standing up.

Vincent entered the room and his suspicions, and that of why Reeve wanted him to see this girl was confirmed. Her eyes, just like his, were an immense crimson.

She gasped at him and grabbed the chair for support.

"No way…I thought I was….no way." She said, gazing at him. And she began to laugh.

From behind the glass Reeve, Cloud and Yuffie watched. "So… she's a demon too?" Yuffie asked, staring at the girl.

"It seems so… but now the question is what was her use in the laboratory and what do we do with her now." Replied Reeve.

Back in the room Cassondria seemed quite happy to have someone of her blood to talk to after so many years. However Vincent didn't seem as pleased.

"What's your name? I'm Cassondria. How did you get here? I can't remember myself, I remember waking up in the snow. How long have you been here, think I've been in Gaia for 30 or more years, I lost count. What's up with your arm? And is that a holster? Do you have a gun? I had a weapon too, I can't remember what it was now but I know I love and miss it. Can I get out of here soon?" She spoke very fast and was quickly reminding Vincent of the young women on the other side of the glass.

"My name is Vincent…like you I don't remember how I got here. But that's not important at this time. What were they doing to you in the laboratory?"

Her smile faded at the question. "I don't know. I don't want to talk about it"

Vincent sighed. "I understand."

She laughed harshly "How could you possibly know what I've been through?"

"I know." He replied, looking straight into her eyes. She glared back and finally a wave of understanding passed over her.

"….It happened to you too didn't it?"

He took time to reply. "…yes."

She smiled sadly at him, and took the time to really look at him. She could not say the last time she had ever seen one of her own. She had so many emotions fighting in her mind she could not decide what she felt most. Relief? Joy? Anger? Fear? Her mind was swimming and she realised how exhausted she actually was.

"I want to get out of here." She whispered.

Vincent glanced up to where he assumed the others were watching.

"We can help you, but if you hurt anyone of my friends I will kill you." He said with a deadly tone.

"…I understand. They have been good to me although I have killed their own. They could have killed me but instead they spared my life. And I have to respect that…" She said quietly.

Reeve spoke to her through the intercom. "This is not a simple case of just letting you go Cassondria."

"I know that. You can not trust me. Besides…I'm sure you have more questions for me. And I know you want to pick my brain some more, though I do hope not literally. It is not a pleasant experience." She replied, forcing a meek laugh.

Reeve took a moment to think. Considering the extraordinary circumstances surrounding this girl a simple punishment for the murder of his troops was not an option. After all she was a victim herself and had acted out of fear and undeniable rage. Yet something had to be done to decide her future if one was possible to be forged.

He cleared his throat. "Vincent? We need to talk about this."

Vincent looked to the girl who sat on the chair and who now looked so fragile and weak. He nodded and turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm.

"Don't go! I can't be by myself again!" she said, desperation in her voice.

Vincent gently pulled her hand away. "I'll only be in the next room."

"I don't want to be alone anymore. You're the first people in years to show me any decency. You're the only one of my own I've laid eyes on in so long. I can't be alone again, the loneliness and darkness have made me near mad, and you can't send me out by myself please…" She stopped as the door opened once again. And Yuffie stepped inside.

"I'll stay with her…until you decide what to do next. Ok Vin?"

He didn't appear to keen on the idea and was about to say so however the demon girl got there before him. "I won't hurt her. I swear. Paralyze me with a Materia if you must."

He was still uncomfortable leaving Yuffie alone with her, even if he could still them through the two way mirror. Yuffie ever so slightly brushed her fingers against his hand, making him look into her grey eyes.

"I'll be ok." She said firmly and decisively. "She just wants someone to stay with her.

That was clearly decided then, but Vincent made sure to give Cassondria a look that clearly said _touch her and you will meet your maker._ He turned to Yuffie and whispered something to her, though with Cassondria's enhanced senses she could hear well enough, and heard him say "Be careful, I'll be watching" And he left the room. Leaving the princess alone with the blood stained girl.

A few seconds of silence passed before Cassondria spoke. "He seems rather protective of you."

Yuffie smiled to herself and sat cross legged upon the desk. "Well I'm rather protective of him also." She replied.

Cassondria looked to the mirror where on the other side her fate was being decided. Her gaze rested her reflection. She looked weak and fatigued. And she was covered in dried blood. She needed a decent meal, a proper wash and a change of clothes. However she doubted she would see none of these for sometime.

"What will they do with me?" she asked solemnly.

"I can not say for sure…but I know they will try to help you. Besides…it's not like you're the first casualty of Shinra that have been adopted into our motley crew. It would be an insult to many of us if we were to simply toss you out to fend for yourself." Yuffie replied merrily.

Cassondria was beginning to quickly like this girl; she seemed young still, looking to be at least twenty or so. She was pretty with her dark hair to her shoulders that made her stormy coloured eyes stand out. And she seemed unafraid of her, or at least acted like she didn't. And that was a very welcome change.

"Cassondria's a pretty name, though it's a mouthful. Did you have nick name for short before the Shinra got you?" Yuffie asked, addressing her like they just met a bar or some other social event.

She gave a surprised laugh at the question. "If it's any easier you can call me…err…Cassie?"

Yuffie nodded in agreement. "Cassie it shall be. And my 'official' name is Lady Yukana Kisaragi." She said, putting on a mock posh voice. "But everyone calls me Yuffie, hardly anyone calls me Yukana anymore except my head lady in waiting and sometimes….." She glanced towards the mirror and trailed off, blushing slightly.

"Lady Kisaragi? How very formal." Cassondria noted.

"Of course. I am the Princess of Wutai after all. The single white rose they call me" She said with an air of pride.

Cassondria quickly looked to her. _Wutai?_ She thought. She knew that name, Parcelus mentioned it a few times, but she could not remember why. Whatever it was it was important.

The door to the interrogation room once again opened, and in entered Reeve, followed by Vincent and Cloud. It was silent for a moment.

Reeve cleared his throat. "Cassondria, we have decided it would be best if..."

"Oh Gods your going to kill me aren't you. Well good luck. I'm sure your hot goth there has told you we're hard to dispose of!"

Yuffie giggled. _Hot goth…_

"No one is going to kill you." Reeve sighed. "If you allow me finish I was going to say it would be best if you stayed in our care. We can monitor your behaviour and if you pose any further risk to anyone. We can help you determine what has been done to you and help you come to terms with what has happened. I know adapting will be difficult but at least you will be in contact with those who have experienced the same as you. You can help us here at WRO and we can help you in whatever way you need."

Cassondria nodded slowly, processing what Reeve had said to her. "…and I will stay…here?"

"No…" Replied Vincent. "You will stay with me."

"What?" Said Cassondria and Yuffie in unison.

"She needs to be with someone who understands the pain she went through. Besides… I think it will be in both our benefit to learn more of each other considering our memory loss of coming here." Said Vincent.

"I'll call Tifa. She can get some clothes for you at least." Said Cloud, taking out his phone and leaving the room.

"Are you okay?" Yuffie asked Cassondria, who had withdrawn slightly in her chair and nervously glanced around.

"This…will take some getting used to. This morning I was hooked to tubes, needles in my skin and trapped in a laboratory. And now I'm surrounded by strangers, one of whom shares my blood, who agrees to take me in even though I killed 3 men of theirs. I have to wonder if I am actually still in the lab and simply hallucinating on some drug."

Vincent Moved to her and knelt so he was eye level. Their crimson eyes locked on to each other. "I was found trapped in a coffin. I had been in there for thirty years. And soon after I was scouring the planet with these guys just to find the man who put me there. You've had your revenge now. I had to wait for mine. Trust me…it will take time, but you will be fine." He said quietly, giving her a small smile, which she returned.

"Thank you" she whispered. And she stood up. "I need this blood off me before I leave. I don't want to attract anymore attention today."

She started to open the door to leave, and turned around. "Oh and if it is not too much trouble, I would kill for smoke." She said, flashing a mischievous grin.


End file.
